Siege
by scottsman
Summary: I decided to write a story where Max gets to be the hero and the girls learn something very surprising about their beloved teacher Max Regnery oneshot


This was not the way that the Saddle Club had intended to spend there day. They expected to be out on the riding trails laughing and having an good time with their horses. Not locked up and tied up in the tack room with Veronica and Kristy while a bunch of lunatics with assault rifles paced around outside.

The girls were all doing something that a few of them hadn't done in along time, they were praying, and praying for a miracle.

8 heavily armed men had stormed into pine hollow and taken everybody hostage. The had separated Max and Deborah from the kids, and were using the kids as hostages to make Max cooperate. Now the place was surrounded by cops and government agents .

Max and Deborah, with their hands tied behind their backs, sat on the Desk in Max's office as the Ring Leader, a man named Scruggs, paced back and for playing with the safety on his rifle. Max thanked his lucky stars that his mother and Red had agreed to do the supply run that morning and were safe in town while all this was going on. As near as he could gather from scraps of conversation that he had overheard, these nuts had tried to rob the federal building but had botched the job killed a security guard and now had every cop and g-man in the hemosphere looking for them. There plan was to use the girls and Deborah as bargining chips to try and force the G-men to let them go. The longer the Cops stalled The more agitated these men got and the less Max thought of the police idea of him doing nothing and letting the police handle it. Max finally broke the silence.

"you know you're just going to get yourself killed," he said calmly to Scruggs,

"Shut up pretty boy," snapped Scruggs angrily pointing his rifle at Max, "or that pretty face of yours isn't going to be so pretty anymore." Just then the phone range and Scruggs went to answer it.

He never notice that Max had moved his hands down behind the desk and was sliding open the door of a hidden panel.

"No you listen!" Scruggs yelled into the Phone, " if that chopper isn't here in 1 hour we'll start killing the hostages!!" Scruggs slammed the phone down on the desk and turned around just in time to see that Max reaching for something.

"Hey," he growled. He ran over and clubbed Max in the head with the butt of his gun Deborah shreiked as Max reeled backwards and hit the floor behind the desk with a thud. Then he turned on Deborah.

"You stay where you are!" he screamed, "or I'll kill him." Just then one of Scruggs men came running in to see what had happened. As soon has he came through the door he was hit in the neck with a throwing knife. As Scruggs whirled around to see what had happened Max stood up from thebehind the desk where he had thrown the knife grabbed the gun barrel and flipped Scruggs end over end. As soon as Scruggs hit the floor Max clubbed him with the gun. Deborah was too stunned at seeing her normally mild mannered husband kicking butt that she didn't say anything at first. Max pulled out a handkerchief and used it to bandage the gash on his own head. The he reached into the space 

behindthe hidden panel and produced a Modified 45 calibaur with a laser sight and a silencer. He checked the clip then loaded the gun and chambered a round. He motioned for Deborah to follow him as he stuck the pistol in his belt and picked up the rifle. Max glanced around the door frame then headed down through the stable toward the tack room. Deborah had fallen a couple of steps behind when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by one of scruggs men. He put his gun to her head.

"Drop the gun Regnery or I'll kill her." He growled Max squared his shoulders and threw the rifle awa y in the blink of an ey e he whirled around and drawing the pistol and firing. The man reeled backwards and hit the ground blood oozing from a hole in his chest.

"Max Regnery are you crazy?!" snapped Deborah going from petrified to mad in an instant. "You could have hit me taking a shot like that!!" Max just smiled and kissed Deborah's cheek.

"Well next time, Duck." He said with a smirk. When Max Reach the tack room an asian appearing man in a black leather jacket appeared. He began doing a fancy martial arts routine to intimidate Max. Max calmly handed Deborah the gun and the key to Tack room and told her to untie the girls that he would handle the Kung fool

Deborah hurried in and untied the girls. Deborah, Lisa Carol Stevie Veronica Kristy Melanie and Ashley emerged from the tack room in time to see Max in a fight with the Mercenary and two of his buddies that had joined the fight. The girls stood there salvaging what was left of their jaws as Max dodged or blocked and amazing volley of kicks and punches . as soon as he had an opening he threw a flying wheel kick that leveled all three men.

Has soon as he landed the fourth came running around the corner. As soon as he saw his buddies on the floor he started shooting at Max. Max did a dive roll grabbed a gun and fired shooting the gun out of the man's hand. When the man realized that his gun was gone he turned and ran for the door. Max lowered the gun. Then suddenly he got an evil grin on his face raised the gun and fired hitting the man square in the butt. The man howled and jumped around holding his rear.

"What do you know," said Max, "a hole in one."

Just then the federal agents came rushing in and arrested him and the men on the floor. While they were swarming all over the stable a tall agent about Max's age came walked through the crowd of agents and up to Max.

"Hi Max," he said Gripping Max's hand in a firm handshake, "When I saw the guy with the hole is his rear end I thought recognized that twisted sense of humor."

"Hi Jack," said Max, "figured you'd get the case." Jack turned to Deborah smiled and extended a hand.

"Jack Turner, Ma,am glad to meet you."

"Where do you know my husband from?" asked Deborah shaking his hand

"From when we worked together," replied Jack

"You mean like Police work?" asked Deborah

"I mean Like MI-6." Replied Jack with a smile. Eight pairs of eyes widend to size of frying pans as Deborah and the girls turned on Max.

"You were a Spy!!" they all said in unision. Max looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Jack I'll get you for this?!" he shouted as he ran out the door with Deborah and girls at his heels.

Fin


End file.
